


Innocence

by LilacNightmare (orphan_account)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abuse, F/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilacNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Larken is an abused orphan who works for a rich family in Sleepy Hollow as a maid... after escaping from her employer after her latest horror, she runs into the forest where she meets The Hessian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Copy and pasted from my FF account. I own nothing ! Sorry for any errors!
> 
> -Chapter 1: INTO

The autumn frost covered the dirt path as she ran. It crinkled beneath her feet nearly in rhythm with her raging heart. They had done it to her again.

"Why do they treat me like this?" she wondered as the young blonde girl stopped to take a breath. She gingerly touched her cheek and took a sharp breath in as her finger connected with a wound she did not realize she had.

Larken fell to her knees in weariness. She was well out of range to be seen by the local people in Sleepy Hollow, and at this point she did not even worry about the possible danger of running into the nearby forest. All Larken knew was she had to get away from the horrible people who practically owned her.

The last thing that Larken thought of was Mr. Stapleton hovering over her earlier with the rolling pin; then everything faded to black as she collapsed on a pile of leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

A pure black horse galloped furiously from the other side of the darkening forest. The rider knew everything that happened in his forest. Everything.

The Hessian let out a low strangled growl in his throat as he came closer to the trespasser who has stumbled into his forest. Yes he knew when something arrived into his beloved home that should not be there.

Ever since he had drug Mary's body through the gates of hell and to the Devil himself, his permanent home had become this forest and its portal to hell. He was assigned the task of guarding this place from now until Kingdom Come from unwanted intruders, but as he came closer to the scent of the young girl he was not sure she was as much of an intruder as he had previously thought.

Upon arriving he looked down from his perch on Daredevil only to see a small form in tattered clothes lying in a pile of leaves. He circled her suspiciously on his steed and watched as her form was still as could be. Clearly she must have passed out he wondered?

The horseman dismounted with a loud thud quickly followed by the tinkle of his spurs. He approached the small body with caution and soon picked up she was still alive; but barely. Below him lie a small woman perhaps 18 or 19. She had long golden hair and the palest skin he had ever seen on a living human. He had no idea what color her eyes were, but he could tell she had not eaten properly. She was quite small, frail, and possibly nearly a foot shorter than himself. He leaned down, his cloak sweeping gently on the dirt beneath.

A bleeding cut on her forehead had caught his attention, and so he slowly brushed her hair aside with one gloved hand. She smelled so delicious. The blood of an innocent. He must not think of that right now. Because of the revelation that she was such a pure human he had a duty that was not his original one. If she had been any other person who wandered into his forest nowadays, they would have been beheaded with no question asked.  
She was different though and he could taste it in the air.Quickly The Hessian scoped her cold body up nearly effortlessly and carried her about half a mile away to a secluded spot he enjoyed when not living inside of his tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Once he had arrived to his special place he sat her down while h made a bed on the forest floor for her. From his saddled he withdrew blankets, matches, and his bedroll. He arranged the bedroll and placed her on top, then he covered her in a few blankets and finally propped her head up with the last one.

Although he barely felt the damp cold air of autumn that surrounded them, he knew the young girl next to him needed heat. A while later he had fire roaring and sat near her on a stone watching her intently with burning blue eyes.

The first thing Larken saw when she finally awoke was bright demonic looking eyes staring into hers. Pale skin was accompanied but raven black hair and clothing.

"Am I dead?" She coughed out.

The Horseman pushed a container of water to her lips and retracted it after she was finished.

"No." He simply replied in a deep accented voice. "I found you in my woods."

She nearly jumped. Larken knew from the descriptions who she was looking at. Anyone from Sleepy Hollow would no matter what class they came from.

It was the headless horseman that this detective named Ichabod Crane had vanished to hell nearly ten years ago. She was just a child then and had been kept indoors during the whole ordeal. Being an orphan she had no where to go anyway, but the events still chilled her and would stay with her forever. Never had she thought, though, that this same being would have had found and revived her. There had been rumors that he still guarded the forest, but that had been the least of her worries when she ran to the cover of the trees.

"Why are you in this forest?" He asked with a calm persona. She felt a shiver go through her spine at his icy cold demeanor but she was not afraid.

"I was fleeing my employers." She explained simply while matching his stare and not blinking.

Suddenly he approached where she was lying and knelt down near her face. He came ever closer until she could feel his cold breath. He slowly leaned down to her and withdrew his tongue. In an instant he had carefully licked the small trickle of blood that had began to leave her wound.

He growled with pleasure and looked down at her. "She is very confused, but not afraid of me," he thought.

"You know you could find yourself lots of trouble when trespassing." He explained and continued to stare into her beautiful soul. So delicious he thought as he waited for a reply.

"I was not thinking about that when I was getting bashed on the head with a rolling pin for messing up dinner." She countered with just as much ice in her tone. She tried not to feel disgusted at his earlier act of licking her blood.

He studied for her a moment and stood up. He watched her try to move beneath the weight of the blankets.

"Don't move I will be back." Was all he said as he checked the fire, mounted his horse that seemed to come from no where, and cried out as he rode away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Should I leave?" She wondered to herself. What was the point really? She had no family in town, no friends, and the last thing she wanted to do was return to the wicked Stapletons. At least this horseman was taking care of her... for now.

She sighed heavily. The forest around her had an icky blackness that had began to creep in. Where was he?

She is perfect... well not literally he mused, but she was damn near. He could taste it in her blood. The Hessian was still not sure of her... the dark recesses of his heart ached for some contact, and perhaps that is the only reason he took her under his wing. It was merely his duty to ignore the killing of innocent ones that appeared in his forest.

Her blood had originally drawn him in and he craved it with a passion. One little taste was not enough, but he had to be careful to not loose control. He had never thought eternal damnation would leave him in such a place; craving the taste of a sweet innocent human who would not leave his mind. Of all the men and women who had crossed his past in the last hundred or so years, none had the angelic appearance she radiated. He was sure that there was no sweeter morsel of a man or woman than her, and he shivered.

He watched the small rabbit from a distance as he considered this all. With out making a sound, a quality that only the dead possessed, he came within a foot of the rabbit and expertly threw the knife into it's back. The Hessian snatched up the lifeless rabbit and shortly was returning to the camp site where he kept the girl. He pushed all the thoughts of his past experiences with lovers and companions of both sexes in the past aside. They did not compare to what he just discovered. She needed him right now if she were to survive this forest, and that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Larken had just began dozing in and out when she heard the horse return. She had not moved an inch and she could tell by the look on his face that he was very pleased. He apparently had went and found her food. She smiled softly at his effort while looking up at him.

The smile from her was enough to set his electric blue eyes a glow in the dim light. Larken found strength to ignore the fear creeping up in her and watched him carefully.

"What is your name?" She asked quietly, her smile fading, and a look of curiosity replacing it.

"It is Klaus, and yours my little one?" He asked as he prepared the rabbit for cooking.

"Larken. I do not know of my last name."

"Nor do I. Are you an orphan too?" He asked, his head jerking up to look at her in a predatory way.

She nodded and sat up carefully.

"I have been in Sleepy Hollow all my life. And a year ago I was bought from the orphanage for employment at the Stapletons. It is... not working out well there." She looked down, tears threaten to fall from her jade eyes.

He quickly put the prepared rabbit on the fire to cooked and moved towards her with quick speed that made her breath catch.

"Do not cry because of them." He ordered crouching to her level and sitting next to her. He studied her intensely. Larken felt like her soul was being peered into.

Klaus did not know how to comfort the young girl but instead offered her some of the now cooked rabbit. He watched her nibble it carefully savoring each bite. After she finished eating he put out the fire, gathered his things, bundled her up in a blanket and helped her onto the horse. Once Klaus had secured Larken in place he hoisted himself behind her and rushed them towards his home in the tree.

They traveled full force towards the Hessian's home and Larken was grateful that Klaus held on to her with one of his strong arms. Upon arrival Larken let out a small scream as they flew into the air headfirst towards the twisted old tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Larken let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding as she looked around into the spacious area she had just been transported into. She took in her surroundings as Klaus carefully shrugged himself off of his horse and plucked her up in his arms. The room was like a small cave but with a roomy appeal. Larken felt oddly at home.

Klaus carried to her to a large bed in the furthest corner that was stacked with animal furs. His icy blue eyes locked with her as he lowered her down on the warm felts and tucked her in. Larken watched his expressionless face as he lit a candle and placed it on a stand near her. He continued to say nothing as he lit a fire in the brick fireplace on the wall opposite of them.

Larken wondered at the room itself and how it could obviously not fit into the truck of the old mangled tree; but then again she felt as she were in a different world. She decided not to ask any questions as she peeked over the furs and watched Klaus shed his armor, boots, and weapons. He smoothly and neatly arranged them near the fireplace and seemed as though he were lost in thought.

"Klaus." Larken daringly called to him.

His whole body jerked towards her small voice and in an instant he was at her side.

"What is it?" He asked in his heavily accented voice.

He sat on the edge of the bed and faced her. Her pale skin glowed in the candle light. How can someone alive be so pale? He wondered.

"Are you okay?"  
Klaus stared at her dumbfounded but held the same emotionless face.

"It does not matter. You are the one to be worried about anyways."  
He moved about until he found himself under the furs and next to Larken in the bed. He faced her and was a bit worried when he felt her body go rigid.

Larken controlled her breathing and finally relaxed as a feeling of safety crept over her.

"I am ever so thankful to you." She told him as she turned to face him bravely.

Klaus found himself stiffly pulling his arms around her and letting his forehead touch hers.

"No it is I thankful for you; you ease my pain."

Larken felt a jolt of emotion as he watched him close his eyes and drift off to sleep. After a few moments she followed him into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Larken violently shoved herself off of the bed in her sleep. She awoke at once as she tumbled off of the furs and onto the dirt floor. Klaus snapped awake and sat up. He looked over the edge of the bed and down at the small woman.

Larken felt weird as she stood up and focused her eyes. It was only then something caught her attention; when she looked down at her hands she saw that they glowed.

"What is happening to me Klaus?" She trembled in fear as she realized rest of her emitted the soft glow that her hands did.

'My back feels weird?' She thought to herself.

Larken reached around and felt something soft sticking out of her back.

"What is this?" She asked Klaus again but louder.

Klaus rose from the bed, walked to her side, and gently took her hand. He led her to a thin mirror in the corner of his rooted lair.

"Down here is where your true form shows." He stated simply in his heavy accent.

Larken gasped at her reflection in the mirror; two feathered wings protruded from her back.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean true form?" Larken asked in denial as she looked at feathers trailing down her back.

Larken had forgotten that she was under the tree from hell. She forgot how, not too long ago, she was terrified of not only her home life but this demon that had come to her rescue.

Klaus' electric eyes brightened further as he slowly approached her. He had taken a few steps away from her as he waited for her to calm down but now he launched forward as he stalked his prey.

"This is why you were permitted to live when you entered my woods." Klaus was now suddenly behind her and closed his eyes as he entered the glow around her. He sighed with deep pleasure as he felt her innocence surround him.

It drove him mad and filled him with a hunger. The demon within him coveted what she had and Klaus walked a dangerous path as he embraced the small woman in front of him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Larken turned her eyes to his in the mirror. What she saw scared her but also excited her; his eyes grew brighter and he had a predatory look on his face.

Klaus looked down at her as his mouth parted slightly revealing his sharpened teeth.

"You're an angel Larken. My angel... mine and mine only, forever."

The next thing Larken knew was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Larken awoke to find herself once more on the bed made of furs. She did not see a glow around her anymore but she still felt her wings. When she sat up she found the Hessian kneeling by the fireplace and stirring something in a pot.

"What do you mean mine?" She stuttered out.

"Good you are awake." Klaus exclaimed as he stood and headed her way.

Larken felt weary of him as she remembered the way he leered at her before she passed out. The demon sat on the bed next to her and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"You wandered into my woods so that makes you mine. You are pure so I could not harm you. I could never harm you. You draw me in and leave me with an unfulfillable hunger. A match made in Hell you could say." He trailed off as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin.

"What if I don't want this?"

"You have no choice. You needed protecting and so fate sent you to me. I will never let anyone hurt you again." The Hessian's eyes burned with passion and rage at the thought of the harm that had come to his angel before he was able to reach her.

"Why didn't I know what I was before?" Larken wondered as she squirmed under the man's continued touch.

"Most angels are visited by another when they are young and shown what they truly are. They are also taught how to manifest their true form in the land of the living. You never the privilege of such a thing because of your immediate transfer into a human foster home." He dropped his hand and had to swallow his anger. "If I had only known you were so close to me, I would have taken their lives and saved you from the pain. No angel deserves what has happened to you."

Klaus forced himself away from the young girl while he waited for his anger to settle. Larken grew more afraid.

"But you are a demon so how can I be yours?"

"Opposites attract and even more so in our case. I am of the dark and there you were... a light driving me towards you. I have not been able to think straight since you arrived." He explained in a dangerous tone.

Larken wondered if she should try and flee but she had no idea how to escape the place she was in. At the same time she realized that the demon solider had not harmed her or meant to... but there was this look in his eyes that she had been seeing more and more of since she came down into his home.

"I want to go above ground." Larken finally said.

The Hessian was once more at the fireplace and stirring his concoction, "Of course my love, after dinner I shall take you above if that is what you desire. Are you sure you are feeling up to it?"

"Yes I have rested enough." She replied.

The Hessian took great care in making sure her meal was the best that he could provide under the circumstances. He poured a bowl of his stew for her and made sure she took it carefully as not to burn herself.

Klaus watched as the young beauty sipped her food. He learned over and tucked a golden strand of hair behind her ear. Next he gently checked her wings and cleaned them as she ate. Larken hurried and finished off her meal; the way he was stroking her feathers made her feel uncomfortable. She suddenly felt like a bird stuck in a cage that a hungry cat had just figured out how to open... and now that cat was stroking his prey almost too lovingly.

"I am done." She choked out.

Klaus took care of her dishes and helped her onto his horse Daredevil that had suddenly appeared. Larken held on for dear life as the Hessian launched them through the tree's portal.


	10. Chapter 10

Larken thought about her situation as she flew through the portal of the undead. The only thing left to do was to try and get away from her demonic owner. She wished she knew more about her new found angelic powers. Alas, she had no idea what she could even do outside of her captors underworld.

A slight pain was felt in her back as he wings disappeared into nothingness. Klaus gave his midnight steed soothing words as the mighty horse walked in the clearing.

"Please. Let me down." Larken demanded shakily.

Klaus complied and lifted her down off of the horse and then dismounted himself. He watched her close her eyes and breath in the peaceful forests scent. The smell of the crisp air was a delight to her after being down in… well whatever that underworld was.

Larken nearly forgot what she had planned to do as she inhaled the sweet air into her lungs. Finally her eyes snapped open and she did the only thing she had left to resort to; she ran.

Klaus was caught off guard although he would not admit it to himself. He was frozen for a brief moment as the young angel ran through the trees at a fast speed. Her hair flailed out behind her and the sound of her steps was harsh in the quiet woods.

Anger boiled as the demon sprinted after her. It did not take him long to match her speed and over power her.

"You foolish girl!" He yelled at her as he reached ahead of him and snatched her up.

The Hessian roughly slammed her against a nearby tree and held her by the throat with one gloved hand. Larken met his eyes as she struggled to regain her breath. "Why do you test me like this? Have I not been kind and generous to you? Have I not taken you in and cared for you? You betray me by trying to flee." His eyes were menacing and shone with an evil inner light as he bore into her soul.

"I am.. I'm scared." Was all Larken managed to say as she watched a bit of sadness creep up on the Horseman's expression then quickly disappear.

"You are MINE!" Klaus yelled at her as he engulfed her lips with his.

Larken tried to struggle without much success. Her body was pinned against the tree to the point of pain as the demon devoured her in possessive kisses that she did not return. Her breath felt as if it was literately being sucked from her. Tears began to fall down Larkens face.

Klaus nipped her lips to the point of bleeding with his sharpened teeth then quickly kissed the blood away. When he finally pulled away Larken was left gasping. Her face was pale and filled with terror. The undead man in front of her looked more demonic than ever. His ghostly skin was magnified in the sun and blood dripped from his lips. He continued his hold on her as his eyes danced with anger. Larken shook violently.

"I will not let you go Larken. I have waited far too long for a woman like you… an angel to complete me in our hellish pairing." He grinned a blood stained smirk at her as he took her by her wrist.

The twisted tree opened for its occupants as Klaus drug his angel back with him. Larken protested but nothing could be done. The loyal black horse followed them; nudging Larken with his nose to follow his master. Larkens scream was engulfed by the awful tree and the woods became still once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Once inside Larken felt a real fear creep up within her for the demon she was trapped with. He came at her; his hand held to strike. Larken had huddled down anticipating the blow; her wings wrapped tight around her in protection. But even with all of his love for carnage the Hessian could not bear to strike this angel in front of him.

"Stand up my angel... I am sorry for making you fearful." He tried to say softly.

Larken stood and looked at her captor. They held an unblinking stare for many long moments.

"You frighten me."

"Your fright is nothing compared to my fear of you running away from me my foolish angel." The Horseman countered immediately.

"I am sorry." She was not sure if she met it.

The Hessian approached the young girl and stroked her cheek lovingly. Larken flinched. The kindness he suddenly gave her made her confused... she leaned into his attentions.

"It is not every year an angel unwittingly falls in my forest. We are met to be paired and you know it."

Larken's heart beat faster and she felt very claustrophobic.

"I enjoyed the air outside. I wish I could be there once more." She said changing the subject.

"You will just run from me again." The Horseman said dangerously as he let his hand fall from her small face.

"That was a mistake. I see that now. Please let me go back outside. I feel very closed in." Larken rushed.

XxX

Once more the pair was outside in the brisk air. Larken went and sat on a nearby stump facing away from the dead tree that marked her demon's grave.

The Hessian's motionless heart softened at the small woman in front of him. He nearly felt a smile creep to his face as he sat beside her on the ground.

"I do not want you to fear me as so many have. I thought you didn't but clearly I was wrong." He challenged.

Larken turned to him and ran a small hand through his wicked hair.

"I guess I will have to learn to fight that fear then. Your advances made me anxious and for a moment I thought I would never leave the tree again so I ran when I had the chance. You have to see how hard this whole thing is for me. You never ask you just take." She let her hand fall which the demon Rider quickly caught.

"I did not ask for your heart. I will have to earn it though." He replied wondering how such a creature could be so kind to him after all he had done.

"What if I decide I do not want you to have my heart?" She asked.

"I do not wish to think of that." Was the emotionless answer he gave her. Larken decided not to push the subject... not when she was actually enjoying him sitting with her.

Larken was surprised at herself... but maybe it was the sincerity in his words when he told her that he did not want her to fear him... she honestly did not know why she could stand being around the demon right at that moment.

The undead man had an idea and opened her hand that he was holding gently. He reached into a pocket with his free hand and laid a small broach in her palm. The broach had a ruby sculpted bird on it and was of a gold color.

"This belonged to my mother... or at least that is what the orphanage told me. Dies ist für sie meine kleine geflügelte Vogel. [This is for you my little winged bird.]" Klaus watched her with satisfaction as she pinned the small broach on her dress.

Larken smiled softly at him... she never expected him to be a gift giver.

"Thank you Klaus." Oh how he loved when she said his name.

The Hessian couldn't resist her. He leaned in and softly kissed the angel. He was as shocked as she was when she began to kiss him back. If only their first kiss could have been this good.

When Larken looked away she seemed confused. Klaus was not surprised. Being half angel she would have never kissed a demon... but the human side in her betrayed her perfection and gave her longing for him. Finally Larken looked back at him.

"I never thought you could be so tender with me."

The blood boiled in him... did she not understand what she did to him with her words at times? He supposed she didn't. Klaus forced himself to get in control and not let the animal in him overtake the situation that was going so well.

"Anything for you my sweet." He sat with the young girl a while longer as the last of the autumn sun sat.

"We need to go back inside now. I sometimes forget you need to eat too." He managed a small apologetic smile and led her back into his world under the twisted tree.


End file.
